Volleyball: a TRUE underclassman story
by YoungLove08
Summary: Spencer Carlin is a shy, awkward freshman entering a large city high school. She tries out for the Girls’ Freshmen Volleyball team. She makes it and becomes quickly intrigued by Ashley Davies, a hot, popular senior on the Girls' Varsity Volleyball Team...
1. Chapter 1

This story is based VERY LOOSELY on my life a couple of years ago. I was in a position like Spencer, but now I'm a junior and everything that was linked to how I felt back then is completely gone. However, I thought it might be an interesting story to write. Don't get me wrong this is a SPASHLEY story. Only the basis of it will be of my past, and certain occurrences and moments as well. This is just a brief start to see if people like it. Please tell me what you think. Thanks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young 14-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walks into the gym lobby of King High School on a late summer afternoon. With shoulders slouched and her head down, she walks over to a table with 4 different lines. She looks around bewildered by all the chaos and the massive amounts of people around her. Confused about where she should be, her head lifts when she hears someone shouting.

"Alright all rising freshmen please move to the left side of the table and form a single file line! Lines in ascending order by class up to the right with the seniors. Now, please!"

The blonde shuffled over to the left side of the table to join the freshmen line. She waited her turn to sign in and approached the front of the table.

"What's your name, dear?" A lady asked from behind the table.

"Spencer Carlin," the timid blonde answered.

"Alright, thank you, now please take these," the lady said as she handed her a thick piece of paper with a number on it and two safety pins, "attach them to the back of your shirt, find a partner, and start warming up in the gym."

Spencer walked away from the table and over to her mother, Paula.

"Mom, can you help me put this on?"

"Yes, but you better hurry up because it looks like a lot of the girls have already started practicing!"

Spencer rolled her eyes. She waited for her mother to finish and then thanked her and said goodbye as she walked over to her best friend, Madison, who had just arrived. Spencer was thankful that Madison's mother basically forced her into trying out, because now she had someone she knew to help get her through these try-outs.

"Hey Madison I'm so glad you came!"

"Yea, well I've never played volleyball before so I have no idea why she's making me try out for the high school team but whatever moms are weird sometimes."

"Haha oh well at least we can have fun together, right?"

"Right," Madison answered as both girls smiled at each other, "I guess we better get in there and start what's most likely going to be the most embarrassing three days of my life."

Both girls laughed and then entered the gym to see girls from all different grades spread around passing back and forth to each other.

"BALL!"

Spencer jumped out of the way as a volleyball was headed right towards her head. She moved just in time as it whizzed past her forehead and hit the wall behind her.

"Haha oh my gosh! I am so sorry that was Chelsea's fault I swear!" A curly-haired brunette with dark brown eyes said as she ran by Spencer and Madison picking up the ball and once again apologizing. She gave a quick smile to both of them and headed back towards her passing partner, Chelsea.

"Wow, if all the seniors are that nice, I don't think we'll have a problem," Madison laughed as she spoke to a seemingly zoned out Spencer, "Hey Spence! Earth to Spencer!?" Spencer's eyes were still focused on the gorgeous brunette who had just walked away. "SPENCER!"

"Huh? What?"

"What is with you?"

"Um nothing I just-who was that?"

"That would be Ashley Davies. Don't you know? She's Kyla's older sister."

Kyla was a year younger than Spencer and Madison and had gone to the same middle school as them. She was actually a pain in the ass but they had known her for a long time so they were always nice to her.

"Oh. Right, now I remember." Spencer's eyes were still clinging to the sights of none other than the older of the Davies' sisters.

"Spence, seriously what the hell are you staring at?"

"Oh-well umm nothing it's just that – the seniors are really good."

"Oh yea I know we're totally going to get schooled."

"Don't worry we won't have to play with them in try-outs so you will only look like a fool in front of the other freshmen!" Spencer laughed, finally snapping out of whatever trance she was caught up in.

"Yea, yea whatever let's just go warm up."

Spencer took one final glance at Ashley before heading over to the side of the gym that the freshmen were practicing on. She shook off the funny feeling she had and began passing the ball back and forth with Madison.


	2. Chapter 2

Day one of tryouts was a definite new experience for the soon to be freshmen girls. The seniors spent most of their time helping out the coaches since most already had a guaranteed spot on the varsity team.

Spencer and Madison moved to the side of the gym where coaches were observing and taking notes on the underhand passing. There was a station for underhand passing, overhand passing, hitting, and serving. A couple of the seniors were helping out each of the four stations on the two courts being used. The senior helping out with underhand passing: Ashley Davies.

"Hey Spencer, what's an underhand pass?"

"Please tell me you're joking, Madison…"

"Umm… no seriously it sounds really complicated."

"Haha it's called bumping the ball and-"

"OHH bumping and underhand passing are the same thing!?"

"Yes, Madison… really you should stick to playing boys…"

"Hey shut up!" Madison said as she smacked Spencer on the arm.

Madison had always been good with boys, since she pretty much had curves in all the right places. She was one to always lead them on…top of her.

"Whatever let's just get this crap done so I can go home and watch re-runs of Degrassi."

"You seriously still watch that show?" Spencer asked while not completely paying attention as she noticed Ashley standing off the court watching the girls' form and giving them tips if they needed any.

"Um yea it's like the best show ever!"

"Whatever you say, but I think we should probably go get in line to pass."

The two girls joined the line and waited their turn to pass. It went through quite fast and soon it was Spencer at the front waiting to receive the toss and hopefully make a good pass to the setter. Ashley was watching from the left, but Spencer focused on her objective. The ball floated over the net and Spencer moved towards it and with knees slightly bent, and arms together, projected a perfect pass to the setter.

"Good job Spence…r," Ashley commented as Spencer passed her.

Spencer smiled at Ashley's approval and went to the back of the line. She waited for Madison to pass and join her.

"She knows my name," Spencer said, grinning like an idiot.

"Who?" Madison asked, confused about her friend's odd behavior.

"Ashley… how does she know my name?"

"Really? Weird. The seniors seem totally distant when it comes to getting to know us freshmen. Maybe you've got their approval."

"Maybe…" Spencer looked at Ashley, lost in her own world, and whispered to herself under her breath, "…she almost called me Spence," while she continued to beam.

The rest of the tryout went by fast for Spencer. All she thought about was how the coolest senior thought she was doing a good job. The positive reinforcement from Ashley, even though it was only one sentence, gave Spencer more confidence and the rest of the day she played awesome. After the first day of tryouts finished, Spencer walked out of the gym with Madison, both exhausted.

"What happened to you in there?" Madison asked Spencer, as they sat on a bench, waiting for Paula to pick them up.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked, nervous about Madison's speculation.

"You were like freaking superwoman in there. I swear, after that one bumping drill, you were like flying and diving all over the place. You made me look like I've never played before."

"Madison, you HAVEN'T played before!" Spencer said while laughing, partly because it was funny and partly because she was a little relieved that Madison had asked about her playing and not anything else…

"Yea, well… still you made me look bad! And I, Madison Duarte, ALWAYS look good, if you know what I mean."

"Oh get over yourself already, chica!"

"Hey girls, great job today! Keep up the good work and I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other this season!" Ashley said as she took out her car keys and passed by Spencer and Madison.

"Ohh…umm…yea-well um…" Spencer stuttered. What was that word again? The one that shows how much someone appreciates what someone else says to them.

"Thanks! See you tomorrow!" Madison butted in to save Spencer from her really bad word jumble.

That's the word. Thanks. Damn it Spencer.

"Right… so see you guys later." Ashley said with a smile and then left.

"Okay you really need to work on that shyness thing," Madison said while she looked at Spencer, who had just slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Gosh I'm such an idiot!"

"Chill out Spencer, I was just joking it's not a big deal," Madison said, laughing.

"Yea whatever I'm just you know, awkward when meeting new people…"

"Yea, it's fine. And plus, you totally made a good impression on those seniors with your awesome volleyball skills so I'm sure they'll forget about your awful social skills!"

Spencer just laughed and shoved Madison off the bench.

"Hey!" Madison shrieked.

"What? My mom's here! Let's go! VAMANOS!" Spencer laughed, gathered her stuff, and ran out the door as Madison shouted from behind.

"YOU REALLY BETTER STOP MAKING FUN OF MY BEING SPANISH BEFORE I GO LOCO ON YOUR WHITE ASS!" Madison hollered, but smiled at her friend's quirky personality, and ran out the door after Spencer.


	3. Chapter 3

DAY 3 OF TRYOUTS: FIRST AND FINAL CUTS

Walking in the gym door, Spencer felt a sudden hint of nervousness coursing through her body. The only rational reasoning for this, she thought at least, was the fact that today was the last day of tryouts. She knew this was her last chance to show the coaches, and maybe one other particular senior, what she was really made of, but she worried her introversive personality would affect the possibility of her making the team.

"Here we go again…" groaned an obviously disinterested voice behind Spencer. She turned to see Madison standing with one hand on her hip and the other examining her fingernails, "I swear to you, if I break one more nail trying to bump that stupid bally-ball, or whatever the hell you call it, I'm going to take this bobby pin out of my hair and stick it right in the damn ball! That's right, TRY AND MESS WITH THIS LATINA!"

"Madison, I know you've always been a little……extreme, but seriously we are just starting high school, couldn't you keep it on the low for now?" Spencer remarked, looking obviously entertained by the girl standing in front of her, who she assumed would probably be better off if she was in the other gym trying out for cheerleading instead.

"Shut up. And say it with me now, 'sunlight'!"

"Hey! That was totally unnecessary! How do we even go from that to my skin tone? And plus, you think I'm pale now? Wait 'til winter."

"HA yea, you always kept us from flashlight tag as children, since you'd like glow in the dark and lose every time," Madison said bursting out laughing.

"Okay, let's not let the whole world know about how my lack of pigment affected my social skills as a child."

"Maybe that's why you're such a douche bag today, you know, being as you didn't have any friends as a kid because you ruined the games," Madison still laughing about her friends' pastiness, but then realized the look of disapproval on Spencer's face, "I'm joking, I'm joking! You actually look quite tan for you at the moment!"

Spencer just rolled her eyes and started scanning the gym for competition. That's what she started scanning it for at least, until her eyes fell onto the stunning brunette she had just recently been introduced to. She watched as Ashley Davies did a certain warm up drill with her passing partner, Chelsea. Spencer's eyes moved from Ashley to the ball as Chelsea bumped it towards Ashley, then her eyes wandered back to Ashley as she set the ball into the air, and then over to Chelsea as she swung her hand back and spiked the ball down, with immense power. Spencer looked on in amazement at Ashley diving for the ball, making a perfect pass right up to Chelsea, and getting up immediately to be ready to spike the ball back again.

"Wow," Spencer whispered, not meaning for Madison to hear it, though she did.

"What's got your jaw dropping to the floor this time?" Madison asked looking over in the direction that Spencer's eyes were centered on, "Damn! That Ashley really is amazing."

"I know…"

"Yea, I wonder how long she's been playing."

"What do you mean?"

"I wonder how long she's been playing volleyball…" Madison said, lifting an eyebrow at her friend.

"Oh right, amazing at volleyball, I know… umm let's go warm up," Spencer stated quickly and started walking towards the bin to find a ball and start practicing. Madison just shrugged at her best friend's strange behavior and followed her onto the gym floor.

-------------

The tryouts went rather quickly that day, Spencer and Madison doing fairly well, though Spencer definitely did a whole lot better, having had much more experience. The third day ended earlier than the other days so that the coaches had time to leave and examine their notes in order to choose players, and make cuts.

The seniors were the first to find out whether they made it or not, followed by the juniors, then the sophomores, and finally, the freshmen. The coaches had set up a table outside the second set of gym doors, on the opposite side of the gym where the girls had been playing. They called out the numbers one by one to give each girl her results individually. The wait was almost unbearable for the freshmen girls, seeming like an eternity.

"I'm so nervous. I don't know what I'm going to do if I don't make it! What if I cry in front of the coaches after they tell me I'm cut? How embarrassing would that be!?"

"Spencer, calm down, you're awesome! There's no way you won't make it," Madison answered trying to relax her frazzled friend.

The girls were sitting against the white wall at the side of the gym, near the entrance opposite to the side where the coaches were either making girls' dreams come true, or making their lives seem suddenly worthless.

Ashley Davies walked in the doors right beside Spencer and Madison, Chelsea following closely behind her. She approached the two girls with a smile on her face.

"You two okay? 'Cause Spence, you're looking a little white," Ashley said, chuckling a little.

"Oh no, she's just naturally pale, we had this conversation earlier," Madison said and Spencer glared at her, making Madison change her answer and turning back towards Ashley, "Actually she's just a little nervous about getting cut since she hasn't really spoken to the coaches. She's not usually this white… she's more of an off white I guess you could say."

Ashley just laughed and then looked right at Spencer. "Hey, relax kid; you've got some serious talent. Trust me; you didn't have to speak to them to really make yourself known. You've got the ability to speak through your actions on the court. They know you kick ass, so don't worry, I'm sure you're going to be fine."

Spencer looked up right into Ashley's brown eyes and smiled, causing Ashley's smile to grow just a little wider. Spencer blushed a bit and quickly looked back down at her knees, which had been at her chest.

"So I'm assuming both you and Chelsea made it," Madison chirped in.

"Um, yea we did, so we're going to actually be heading out now," Ashley said looking between the two girls, one still hanging her head down, "I'm sure we'll see you two tomorrow at our first day of conditioning though," Ashley winked then walked out the doors with Chelsea.

Madison watched as the two girls left, smiling, "She is really nice, what do you think, Spencer?"

Spencer looked up with a slight frown on her face, "She called me kid."

"So?"

"We're probably like little kids to them, you know? They probably just think of us as young and immature. Well, they don't know that we aren't actually that much younger. They were freshmen once."

"Whoa, what is your deal, Spencer, Ashley was totally complimenting you? So what if she called you 'kid', she also called you 'Spence', it probably just means she thinks you're alright."

Spencer thought about the nickname Ashley had given her for a second and felt a sudden smile emerge on her face, "Yea you're right, I'm just really nervous about making it I guess."

Just then Spencer's number was called. Madison wished her good luck and she walked over to the side of the gym where the other set of doors were. She stopped in front of them, and took a quick breath, preparing to face what, she figured, would most likely be her doom.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I'm guessing I probably lost some readers because it's been FOREVER since I've updated this story, but I'm back. ) For a little while at least. But, I must say this chapter isn't great because it's kind of a transition chapter so it will get better afterwards! I promise! I'll see if people still want to read this before I continue. Thank you. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three coaches for the freshmen, JV, and Varsity teams sat behind a long table.

"Take a seat," the varsity coach, Chuck, told Spencer, motioning her to the chair on the other side of the table, paralleling his own.

Spencer slowly strolled towards the seat and slid into it, her heart racing a mile per minute. Her head still hung low, tense and awaiting their decision about her performance the last 3 days.

"Congratulations, you made the freshmen team!" said the JV coach, coach A (he went by "Coach A" since he had a long, complicated last name that he didn't bother to even tell the girls because it wasn't worth their weak attempts at the pronunciation). Spencer just stared in shock.

"Hey, you can breathe now!" her new freshmen coach, Coach Jones, told her, laughing. Spencer laughed nervously and took the advice, beginning to breathe.

"Wow, this is amazing. Thank you so much," Spencer said, smiling sweetly.

The coaches then handed Spencer three pieces of paper and went over each one with her, explaining the details about morning and afternoon practices and conditioning, as well as game schedules and other volleyball related events. It was a lot of information and overwhelming for her at the time, as she pretended to listen with a goofy grin on her face. Once they were done, Spencer thanked them once again and walked into the gym lobby. Paula Carlin waited at the far end of the gym and gave Spencer a questioning look. Spencer just smiled and nodded and her mother knew she had made it. As Spencer approached her, her mother gave her a huge hug.

"Congratulations, hon! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Mom," Spencer stated, but it was barely audible due to the fact Paula was crushing her lungs, she was squeezing her so tightly.

Just as Paula released Spencer, Spencer felt someone coming towards them from behind. She turned around to see Christine Davies headed their way. Spencer and Paula had known Christine for a while, because in elementary school Spencer and Kyla played volleyball together.

"So, Spencer, did you make it??" Christine asked with an intent expression.

"Yes, I'm on the freshmen team," she said with a smile.

"Yes! I knew you'd make it! But I was so worried I couldn't tell if they'd given you the papers or not! Congratulations!!" Christine said right before she dove in to give Spencer her second, bone-crushing hug of the day.

Spencer had always loved Mrs. Davies. She was appreciative of the fact that Christine had cared so much about her making it or not. Spencer believed Mrs. Davies was one of the most genuinely nice people she'd ever met, so she didn't mind the hug. She thought Ashley must've gotten the genuineness from her mother.

-----------------

Spencer waited patiently for Madison to find out if she made the team or not. Her leg shook up and down nervously, as Spencer thought about how she could manage to play on this team without Madison by her side. They had always done everything together. Just then, Madison appeared, with a disheveled look on her face. Spencer's heart dropped.

"Ugh, I made it! Do you believe that?" Madison asked with disgust. Spencer burst out laughing.

"You scared the crap out of me! I thought you didn't make it!"

"Spencer, come on. Even if I was the worst player out there, nobody could cut this!" Madison said pointing to her body and turning in a circle. She and Spencer both started laughing. Then Madison's face turned serious and she leaned closer to Spencer.

"Alright Spencer, don't tell anybody this, but in all honesty, I 'm really glad I made the team," Madison whispered. Spencer looked from left to right then leaned towards Madison.

"Okay, but let me just tell you…. I already knew that!" Spencer whispered back, laughing.

"How could you know!? I'm Madison Duarte, I don't care about anything!" Spencer frowned at this.

"So you don't care about me then?"

"Aw, come on Spencey Wencey," Madison said pinching Spencer's cheeks, "you know I love my little night light!"

"OH MY GOD! For the last time, I am NOT THAT PALE!"

"Whatever you say. Either way, I still love you, cutie," Madison said smacking Spencer's ass before running outside.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE ONE LONG SEASON!" Spencer laughed and walked outside to see Madison, already flirting with some football players. "Oh yea, one looong season," she stated again to herself, smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

Look at this: another chapter! And it didn't take 6 months!? And Ashley is actually in this one! Gasp.You so owe me. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------

7:35A.M., Spencer's alarm blared through her room. She grunted as she rolled over and hit the snooze button for the second time. Paula walked down the hall, swung Spencer's door open, and looked down at her daughter with disapproval.

"Spencer! GET UP! You have to be at conditioning at 8!" Paula shouted louder than Spencer's alarm, making her wish she'd taken the digital clock's warning, rather than hear the wrath of her mother at such an early hour.

Spencer got up, turned off her alarm, and hurriedly got dressed. She'd already taken her shower the night before, knowing she'd be working out early morning. She headed downstairs to get her volleyball equipment together.

She took out her volleyball bag and looked over the number on it, number 10. It had always been her lucky number and she wore it proudly. As she opened the bag, Spencer began rummaging through it to make sure everything was there. Knee pads, socks, more socks, water, band-aids (the amount of blisters the first week was horrifying), volleyball shoes (yes there is such a thing), and finally, active ankles. Spencer had never heard of active ankles before but they had apparently "saved many ankles AND volleyball careers in the past" or so Chuck said. Everything seemed to be in order, so she grabbed a bar to eat in the car and got in the passenger seat right before Paula could say anything.

They drove towards King High in silence, as it was early. As they approached the school, Ashley Davies was walking right in front of the car towards the building. She smiled and gave a little wave towards Spencer and her mother, before she continued walking.

"I really like that Ashley girl. She seems really sweet," Paula said, smiling towards Spencer.

"Yea, whatever," Spencer said, trying to shake off her nerves as she got out of the car and said bye to her mother. It was embarrassing enough to be a freshman and have to have your mommy drop you off, but to have the prettiest senior on the team witness it? It just didn't look like it'd be a good day for Spencer Carlin.

As Spencer walked into the gym lobby, she noticed the three teams seemed to be very distinctly divided, so she walked towards her freshmen team. She noticed Madison wasn't there yet, and wasn't surprised considering the girl was always late.

Waiting for Madison to arrive, Spencer decided to get to know her other teammates. One was this annoying girl named Sherry, who obviously thought she was way hotter than she actually was. Another one, named Carmen, obviously didn't give a damn about what was going on with the freshmen and walked over to the varsity team. Spencer eyed her cautiously as she noticed who Carmen had begun talking to. Of course, it was Ashley. Spencer couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy run through her, as well as a little bit of anger. She didn't know why it bothered her so much, but it did.

--------------------------------

Madison had eventually arrived and the girls were now on the track waiting to begin their mile run. All three teams were spread out and stretching to prepare themselves. Spencer was bending down towards her left foot when she noticed Ashley across from her, doing the same thing, but mirroring Spencer. As Ashley came back up she stretched her arms upwards, lifting her shirt slightly to reveal a tanned and toned stomach. As Ashley moved her arms to the side, Spencer's head seemed to move with them, as she tilted it, eyes focused on the exposed stomach. Just when Spencer couldn't lean any farther to the left, she lost her balance and fell right into Madison.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you, Carlin!?" Madison flipped, as she was now on the ground, and hadn't had her morning Starbucks to help her with the normal caffeine kick she needs to not be a bitch this early.

"Sorry, I lost my balance," Spencer said face turning red, as she got up, dusted herself off, and then gave Madison a hand.

"Well, loser, do it again and I might have to own you on the volleyball court," Madison said with an almost believable look of seriousness as Spencer pulled her up from the ground.

"Dream on," Spencer said with a laugh.

"I will. And then I will make those dreams a reality. Just watch."

Spencer just shook her head and moved towards the group of people that was waiting at the starting line of the track.

"You might want to bring a mask next time, Spencer"

"And why is that?" Spencer asked with a confused look on her face.

"Because, you are my friend, and friends don't let other friends eat their own dust on the track, got it?"

"Madison, you're pathetic. All that junk in the trunk is totally going to slow you down. So don't be complaining when you eat my dust, and it goes straight to your thighs!"

"You bitch! That was uncalled for!"

"Yea, but you're uncalled for all the time, so I think we can call it even... for now," Spencer smiled in a way so that Madison knew she was just joking around with her, like most of the time.

With that, Chuck blew the whistle to signal the girls to begin their mile. Spencer had easily taken lead in front of Madison, but she was only in the middle of the pack. She was surprised to see Ashley leading it, running seemingly as fast as lightning. Spencer was once again, taken back by Ashley's ability to be the best at something else. As she came to the end of her last lap, Spencer was surprised to see that Ashley had her hand held out and was looking in Spencer's direction.

"Yea, Spencer!" Ashley said in a cheery mood.

Spencer reached out and gave Ashley the high five she was obviously asking for, and immediately felt a rush go through her body. She had only touched Ashley's hand for a split second, but in that second her heart beat faster than it had throughout her whole mile. She felt dizzy at that moment and went to get some water and leaned against the fence. Thoughts were swirling through her head and utter confusion was encroached in her mind. Spencer was so far beyond understanding what was going on with her at the moment, but she wasn't so sure she didn't like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Life's been crazy, so probably one to two updates per week is what you're looking at until I can get through the beginning of senior year! Be patient please! Well, here's Chapter 6! Sorry I suck at Spanish, but it's been a while! Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are great! Enjoy! There were a lot of exclamation points in that intro…and btw you are going to hate next chapter. I'm just warning you now. Sorry but it's a must for the story! Haha

----------------------------------------------

"FRESHMEN!" coach A called out causing a turning of the youngest group's heads towards the urgent sound of his voice, "I need 3 servers for the varsity team to play off of."

The freshmen stared at him, volunteering not coming to any of their minds out of fear of embarrassing themselves in front of the whole varsity team. It was silent for a few seconds until Coach A finally realized volunteering was no longer the option.

"Alright fine, Sherry, Carmen and Spencer come with me!"

"Shit," Spencer whispered under her breath. She turned to Madison who just shrugged. Spencer hesitated for a second.

"Just go make a fool of yourself already," Madison said with a laugh.

"Whatever, we'll see how well you survive without me," she countered and gave Madison a light push of the shoulder before jogging over to where Coach A, Carmen, and Sherry were standing.

"Alright I want Sherry and Carmen to serve from behind that line," Coach A said, pointing towards the right side serving line of the court, "and Spencer I want you to go to the other."

Spencer began walking left towards the line she'd been assigned to serve behind. She looked up to see who was playing right back, and standing right in front of her she read the back of the practice shirt: Davies. As she saw this, Ashley looked back to see Spencer standing there, then turned toward Chelsea who was playing middle back, as Chelsea had started talking to her.

"How are we supposed to get better with freshmen serving to us," Chelsea asked Ashley.

"Well I don't know about them," Ashley said, pointing to Sherry and Carmen, "but Spencer's a great server."

Spencer overheard and her heart jumped. She couldn't believe Ashley actually thought she was a good server. How'd she know that Spencer was a good server? Had she been watching? While many thoughts were racing through Spencer's head, she was snapped out of her wondering when Coach A told her it was her turn to serve. She prepared herself, went through her routine, threw the ball in the air, and her hand met it in just the right place, to make a perfect serve, with so much power that the senior on the receiving end of it, wasn't able to return it.

Ashley turned to a seemingly shocked Chelsea, and smiled.

"See? I told you," she said, laughing at Chelsea's still frozen expression.

Spencer couldn't help but feel proud, and continued to serve the same way for the next 15 minutes she was supposed to. When Coach A dismissed them, she ran over towards Madison and the other freshmen, who had been taking a water break at the time. She couldn't help the wide grin that was spread across her face.

"I'm guessing you did well by the look of that ridiculous smirk you have on your face," Madison said as Spencer picked up her water bottle and began drinking from it.

"Yea, I did fine," Spencer stated simply before putting her water down and walking back out towards the freshmen court.

"Wait! Hold up!" Madison said jogging after Spencer, "Is that all you're gonna tell me? I mean did you make a good impression with the coaches or the players or anything!?" Madison asked, a little too interested.

"Yea, I guess you could say I made a good impression with some people," Spencer smiled as she thought about a certain person, "but it's really not a big deal, let's just get back to playing, ok?" Spencer said moving towards her spot on the court.

"Loco blanco chicas!" Madison breathed, rolling her eyes.

"Hey I know some Spanish, dumbass, and what does being white have to do with being crazy!? HAVE YOU MET THE LATINAS IN THIS SCHOOL!?" Spencer shouted to Madison.

"Oh alright I see how it is, if you wanna go there, you go there, just don't blame me when you get you're ass kicked," she said, then walking towards her own spot.

"Ha ok whatever you say," Spencer just laughed, and focused her eyes on the net.

The rest of the practice went by pretty quickly, the usual drills of afternoon practices like every other day. At the end of practice Madison and Spencer went to their bags and sat down next to them. They began taking off their volleyball gear and were ready to head out. They made their way for the gym door, but on their way out they were stopped by a hand on Spencer's shoulder. They turned to see Chelsea.

"Spencer, right?" she asked with a smile.

"Uh, yea," Spencer answered with a small smile, wondering why Chelsea was asking.

"You have an awesome serve, girl! It totally blew me away to see such a young player with so much power!"

Just as Chelsea said this, Ashley came running towards them with her bag over her right shoulder.

"Seriously Spence, keep it up and you'll be taking my position pretty soon," Ashley said with a laugh, "but Chelsea, we got to head out because I need to pick up Kyla, so we'll talk to you guys later," she finished as she dragged Chelsea out the door.

'_Kyla always ruins everything_,' Spencer thought silently as she watched Ashley and Chelsea head out

"I think you made more than an impression 'Speeenceee'," Madison mocked Spencer, emphasizing the nickname Ashley had given her.

Spencer blushed, knowing Madison was mocking her for a totally different reason than she imagined, but still couldn't get over the fact that Madison pointed out that Ashley's nickname for Spencer had become a constant.

"Look at those rosy cheeks! No wonder they love you, loser," Madison said laughing at her innocent friend.

"Shut up, Madison," Spencer said trying to laugh it off, "let's just go home. I'm exhausted."

"Alright, but I totally call shot gun so I can tell tu mama all about how cool you are in the volleyball world!" Madison said, clasping her hands together, continuing to ridicule Spencer.

Spencer just rolled her eyes and walked out the door, with her mind once again buzzing, and the feeling of being on a complete high becoming a regular.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I know I suck! But I've been away the past 3 weekends and school has been so stressful, and applying to colleges is kicking my ass. So I decided to rearrange the chapters so that you guys will like this chapter rather than hate it like I said you would, because I feel bad since I haven't updated in a while AND it's a holiday gift. HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I am thankful for…. REVIEWS! (and I know it's short but there will be another update soon)

----------------------------------------------

"Ladies, please listen!" Coach Chuck stood in front of the three, unintentionally segregated, teams. The girls' voices were slowly quieting down as he waited for their full attention.

"Alright look, every year the King High volleyball teams break up into small groups and gather school supplies for children who can't afford them in the area. We will be splitting you up according to drivers, and teams. For the most part, there will be one member from each team, making 3 members per group. I'm giving the assignment sheets to co-captains, Ashley and Chelsea. They're going to call out your names according to your groups. Please listen, and then get to know the girls you are going to be with!" With that Chuck handed the papers to Ashley and Chelsea, and walked away.

Spencer nervously sat next to Madison, thinking about the possibilities of who she could be grouped with. She'd become one of the few well liked freshmen over the last couple of practices.

"I so call Carlin, gimme Carlin, ASH!" Anne, another varsity member called out.

"No way, I totally called her first! I asked her like a week ago to be in my group!" Dani countered Anne's request.

"Oh, heck no! I've known the kid forever! I'm friends with her older brother, Glen."

"Yeah, but I'm dating Glen's best friend, Brandon! So Ha!"

"Guys stop it! These groups were chosen at random so don't request anything, you wont get it," Chelsea intervened.

"Whatever…" Anne started then whispered to Ashley, "Hey hook me up with Spencer, please?"

Ashley, looking somewhat frustrated, just ignored her and began listing off the names. The groups were being called in threes and Spencer and Madison continued waiting to be called.

"Anne, Julia, and Madison."

"DAMN IT!" Anne called out, accidentally; "oops I mean YEA GUYS WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BLAST!" she walked up to get some papers from Ashley, "couldn't have helped me out a bit, Davies?" Ashley just shrugged and continued through the list.

Spencer watched as girls all around her were being called. It was then just her and Jen, a JV member.

"Alright, then it's you guys and…" Ashley mumbled.

Spencer couldn't make out the last part of what she said, but then Jen introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Jen, this is going to be so much fun!" she said sarcastically.

Spencer left and then confused she asked, "Wait so is it just you and me then?"

"Oh no we're with Ashley too."

Spencer's heart was pounding abnormally fast and she was all the sudden extremely excited. She looked over to Chelsea and Ashley who were now near the side of the gym, talking to one another, as though there was some kind of problem. Chelsea seemed to be pointing to the paper in Ashley's hands, while Ashley looked to be defending herself. Spencer scrunched her eyebrows, and wondered what was going on when Madison came up beside her.

"Hey what group are you in!?" Madison asked Spencer,

"Um, I'm with Jen… and Ashley."

"Lucky! I'm with that Anne girl, she's crazy."

"Hey I heard that, FRESHMAN!" Anne and Dani walked over towards Spencer and Madison.

"Carlin, did you say you were with Ashley?" Anne asked, conflicted.

"Uh, yea…why?"

"Oh she is so dead," Dani said before turning towards where Ashley and Chelsea were standing. "DAVIES!" Ashley's head whipped around to see Dani.

"What is it, Dani!?" Spencer noticed Ashley was a little on edge today.

"You WOULD take Spencer from us!"

"Ugh, whatever, like Chelsea said they were RANDOM ASSIGNMENTS!"

Chelsea was eyeing Ashley, skeptically, and Ashley just gave up and walked out the gym doors. Spencer just watched the whole thing unfold, laughing a little bit about Dani and Anne's reactions to the situation.

-------------------------------------------------

It was picture day for King High Sports. Volleyball of course got the earliest times. Varsity: 8:00, JV: 8:15, Freshmen: 8:30.

Spencer was walking in the gym lobby to meet up with her team, when she felt a small tap on her shoulder, and a slight electric shock. She knew who it was before she looked, but was still surprised when she turned to see Ashley Davies.

"Hey, I was thinking we could go get the school supplies today around 4. Jen said she doesn't get home until 3:30 so that it'll work for her. What do you think?" Ashley asked.

Spencer just stared at her silently, then her brain kicked in and she quickly turned to her mother, Paula Carlin, and asked if it was okay. Once they had agreed on the time, Ashley gave a quick smile to Spencer, before Paula jumped in and decided to interrogate Ashley on every aspect of her life. Spencer was starting to turn red as she was called in for pictures. She walked away, knowing this was going to be one interesting day.


	8. Chapter 8

Yes, I know, I am a liar. I've come to the conclusion that I can't promise you anything because my life has been throwing a lot of curve balls at me lately and I don't exactly have a lot of time for other things. Anyways, good news! I just got into my dream college…. It also happens to be the college "Ashley" attends… not that it matters because I'm totally over her… haha no really I am there's someone else that has totally occupied my mind LOL but as for SPASHLEY, we know that will never end...even if the show does... let's NOT go there. Anyways here's an update and I hope it satisfies some of you. Oh and as for those of you who want "MORE SPASHLEY" yea well there's this thing called patience. And it's actually a virtue. Review and I'll love you.

----------------------------------------------

Spencer paced anxiously in her kitchen, waiting for Ashley to pick her up. Paula eyed the young teen worriedly.

"Spencer, are you alright?" She asked her, watching in almost amusement at the frantic behavior of her daughter.

"I don't know mom, I'm just really nervous for some reason," Spencer said while scratching her head.

Paula laughed, "Honey, it's just Ashley what are you so nervous about? She's such a sweet girl."

"Yea I know, Mom, I just… I don't know I – "

"And she's beautiful, and smart, and probably going great places in life and – " Growing more and more uncomfortable, Spencer decided to cut her mother off right there.

"MOM, I know!"

"Okay, jeez, teenagers and their mood swings, I was just trying to relax you."

With that the doorbell rang and both Carlins eyed each other, before bolting from their positions and toward the door.

"Oh! I got it!" Paula called, causing Spencer to retreat some.

Paula opened the door and standing there was Ashley, with short jean shorts, a gray tank top, flip flops, and sunglasses atop her curly brown hair. Something so simple never made her look more beautiful.

"Hey," Ashley said with a smile in Paula's direction. Ashley always had a way with parents; no matter who they were they always ended up loving her… sometimes too much.

"Hello, Ashley! How are you?" Paula beamed at the young girl, truly taken back by a girl so young with so much going for her.

"I'm good, thanks. And how are you, Mrs. Carlin?"

"I'm great! So what are you two up to today?" Paula asked while closing the front door behind Ashley and leading her towards the kitchen, where Spencer happened to still be.

"Well we have to go pick up some school supplies for underprivileged children," If Paula hadn't thought highly of Ashley before, she sure thought she was an angel now.

"That is so great that you are doing that! What a fun assignment!"

Ashley turned towards Spencer and smiled at her before looking back towards Paula who had continued asking Ashley questions left and right. Spencer rolled her eyes as the two of them exchanged conversation as if she wasn't even there.

"So what colleges are you looking at? Are you going for volleyball?" Paula asked, knowing Ashley was smart and well on her way.

"Oh, well I've had scholarship offers for volleyball and everything but I really just want to go to a school that I feel right at so I'm just going to go where I feel comfortable and maybe play intramural volleyball for fun."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! It's definitely important to go to a school you'll really enjoy!"

"Yea I'm not exactly sure which school I'll be going to yet I've applied to a couple but I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Spencer's stomach was beginning to do flips with all the college talk. For some reason, she just couldn't imagine Ashley being anywhere but at King High playing volleyball. She didn't want to listen to the conversation anymore so she decided to finally speak up.

"Okay, Mom, we REALLY have to go."

"Oh, right! I told Spencer I would try not to embarrass her!" Paula said to Ashley as she laughed and then unintentionally snorted incredibly loudly.

Paula then covered her mouth with her hand, to show she didn't mean to let out her bad habit. Spencer's eyes grew wide and her head shot towards her mothers at the terrible sound and then towards Ashley, but to Spencer's surprise Ashley was merely amused as she started cracking up at the incident. The sound of Ashley's laugh just made Spencer laugh as well.

"Right, we really should get out of here," Ashley said still recovering from laughter, "I do have to pick someone else up in like…" she stared at the clock on the kitchen wall, "10 minutes ago."

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting! Go ahead! Leave! Have fun!" Paula said while basically shooing them out the door.

Ashley and Spencer walked to Ashley's car and got in. Ashley pulled out of the driveway, but they could still see Paula standing in the doorway waving them goodbye.

"I'm sorry, my mom's crazy," Spencer said, her face reddening.

"Nah, are you kidding me? I think she's funny," Ashley said with a slight laugh.

"Oh."

"Yea..."

A sort of awkward silence set in as Ashley drove along, with the radio in the background. That was until she decided to speak up.

"So how's the freshmen team? Do you like the girls on it?"

"Yea, most of them are cool, but there are some cliques forming really quickly," Spencer replied, in a small voice.

"Yea I've definitely noticed that. Some of the girls try so hard to impress the Varsity players, but I'm like 'no, you're not cool, stop trying'."

Spencer laughed nervously, but Ashley was quick to reassure her.

"But it's cool 'cause you're not like that, you know? You seem to be one of the few that's just there to play the game and that's why most of the older players have more respect for you, you're more like the rest of us," Ashley said, turning her head towards Spencer and giving her a small smile before turning back to look at the road.

"Well, thanks, I'm glad I have your respect, I mean, all of your guys' respect," Spencer tried playing it cool, but she just couldn't seem to hide the smile and blush that came with what Ashley said to her, along with her stumble over the words she was trying to get out.

Ashley began to laugh.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing, just, you're cute," Ashley said with another award-winning grin.

Spencer didn't respond. She just gave up at that point considering she had enough trouble speaking to Ashley in the first place. But, she didn't have to say anything because before she could Ashley spoke up again.

"So, do you like Matchbox Twenty?"

"Ah, are you kidding? I'm obsessed."

"Really? Me too! And it's so hard to find fans these days."

"Well I'm definitely one of them."

"Sweet, let's get a little of Rob Thomas' voice in here to make this ride all the better! Could you hand me that," Ashley asked, pointing towards the CD holder underneath Spencer's legs.

Spencer handed the CD holder to her, and Ashley quickly began searching through it.

"Ah yes! My Matchbox Twenty mix! The best of the best!" She took out the CD, put it in and turned, up the volume.

"What you want, what you got  
Live your life in a crawl space  
Ill help you out but you dont want a chance at a better life  
You said you never took a ride and now you wanna play  
Well, its a big, big city let me show you around some time  
Oh, some time

And now you crossed that line  
You cant come back  
Tell me how does it feel now  
Its too late too much to forget about  
Cant stop now  
How does it feel now  
Im only asking because I wanna know  
How you wanna feel"

Spencer just smiled as Ashley sang along to the song. She looked out the window as the song played in the background along with Ashley's voice. There was something about this girl that made everything seem a little simpler, and yet so much more complicated.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**OK so basically, I just had to put a matchbox twenty song in there, and it will play more in the future. Also, the Paula snort, yea that definitely actually happened….**


End file.
